


Distraction

by zeowynda



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Makeouts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeowynda/pseuds/zeowynda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence would be comfortable if Lavellan wasn’t puzzling over her current tome.  She has a habit of biting her lip when she is concentrating, and it’s driving Solas to distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

While this particular arrangement is…pleasant, it is certainly doing his focus no favors. Usually Solas pours over his research standing at his desk, occasionally turning and pacing as he mulls over different texts. But now he feels no desire to move as he sinks into the couch alongside Lavellan, shoulders barely touching but close enough to feel her warmth. They do this often, reading together, enjoying one another’s company in comfortable silence, occasionally discussing various theories and debating lore.

Or at least, the silence _would_ be comfortable if Lavellan wasn’t puzzling over her current tome. Solas has reread his paragraph five times but has processed none of it. Because his vhenan has a habit of biting her lip when she is concentrating, and it’s driving him to distraction. When he first told her that this entanglement could lead to trouble, he was not prepared for this.

It’s maddening, once he realizes how often his gaze has been drawn to her in the past ten minutes. It should not be so enthralling, noting the way her lip pales under the pressure, how gently they’re held between her teeth, and the redness returning when she releases them from her bite. To make matters worse, she occasionally mouths the words as she reads, soundless Elvhen that he can almost make out if he stares long enough, and he wonders how they would taste.

He coughs and makes a sixth attempt to read that paragraph.

“Confused about something?” he asks casually, eyes never leaving his page.

Lavellan looks up in surprise, shaken out of her reverie.

“Oh no. It’s just a couple of phrases I can’t quite make out.”

“Which ones? Perhaps I can assist?” he leans over but she shakes her head.

“That would be cheating,” she grins. ”I’m working on speeding up my mental translation. Can’t work through it if you just give me all the answers. But thanks all the same, Solas.”

He has to say he admires her tenacity, but as soon as her eyes fall back down to her book, that lip disappears behind her teeth again and her brow furrows in the most endearing fashion.

Deciding that it’s an inspiring notion and that he is entirely too distracted, Solas lifts his free hand and tilts her chin towards him. Before she can protest, he leans in and nips at her bottom lip ever so gently. He pulls back to gauge her reaction, face inches away from hers.

Lavellan narrows her eyes but a smile tugs at the corner of her mouth. She’s attempting to look reproachful but is failing miserably.

“Do you mind? I was concentrating…”

“Yes. You bite your lip when do. I thought to help.” He is still so close, and she can practically feel the smirk on his face.

“Well I completely lost that thought. You ought to _help_ me find it again,” she says, eyes dancing with mischief.

“I would be honoured.” And this time he drags his teeth across her lips before biting harder, interspersed with the warmth of his tongue, caressing them softly between each nip. When she’s had enough of his teasing, she pulls back and shoots him a glare. 

“And here I thought you were _committed_ to intellectual pursuits. I’m never going to get that thought back with that half-hearted attempt.” She slides her hand up his jawline, briefly caressing the tip of his ear before her fingers curl around the back of his head to pull him in and kiss him properly.

Solas follows her pull, closing the space between them, book falling off his lap. His mouth meets hers, all playful pretense forgotten. For the moment, all his senses are enveloped in her presence: the heat from their bodies, her hands firmly clasped around him, his own hands wandering the arch of her back, fingertips following her lithe form. He is utterly lost to her, and he cannot find it in himself to care. The intellectual pursuits can wait another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr in March of 2015
> 
> Tumblr user [decertatio](http://decertatio.tumblr.com) gave me this idea and I sort of ran away with it.  I commissioned [some fanart](http://silverchimaera-art.tumblr.com/post/116243421138/commission-for-zeowynda-of-solas-and-her-nehnarel) that just happens to go along with this quite nicely drawn by[ vespidaequeen.](http://vespidaequeen.tumblr.com)


End file.
